New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a side-scrolling adventure game and is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS , and the second game in the New Super Mario Bros. series . This game plays like the original New Super Mario Bros., except it includes an expanded multiplayer mode, with different colored Toads as playable characters. The game also features new power-ups, such as the Propeller Suit and the Penguin Suit, the ability to ride Yoshi, and the return of the Koopalings. This game was released on November 15, 2009 in North America. Plot Mario and his friends are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday when a huge cake arrives. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach,"imprisoning" her. They carry Peach to their Airship fortress, while Mario, Luigi, and two other Toads pursue. The other Toads from the castle use a cannon to blast the Propeller Suit and Penguin Suit for Mario and the others. After defeating all the Koopalings, Kamek and Bowser Jr, the team gets to Bowser's castle. When they find Bowser, one of them jumps on a button and sends him falling down to the lava below. Mario, Luigi and the Toads see Princess Peach in the cage, but she turns out to be Kamek wearing Peach's dress. Kamek then flies out of the cage and casts a magical spell that makes Bowser come back ten times larger than his normal size, giving chase. The four run away from Bowser until they get to a large button below Princess Peach. One of them pushes the button and the giant Bowser falls into the lava again. Peach is then released from her cage. Mario and Peach walk out of Bowser's castle and see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad coming down in hot air balloons. Luigi walks out of his balloon and lets Mario and Peach in, but the balloon goes up without Luigi, so the Toads offer him a ride in their balloon. After the credits, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are all trying to push regular sized Bowser back up. They succeed, but by causing a huge thud, and Bowser's castle falls on all of them. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily similar to that of the original New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, with several key changes, including that of multiplayer gameplay. Multiplayer Up to four players can play a level together. If players die in the game, they are suspended from gameplay until another player pops a bubble that their fellow character is suspended in. Players can pick up other players and throw them, a technique that can be implemented both cooperatively and competitively. If all the players are in a bubble at the same time, they will return to the map screen. Power-Ups Three additional power-ups have been added to the Mario Bros. arsenal. The Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy allows characters to freeze enemies as does the new Penguin Suit. The Propeller suit allows Mario and others to preform spinning jumps and fly. Yoshies have also been added into the game and serve generally the same purpose as they did in Super Mario World. Super Guide A Super Guide, which allows players to skip sections of the game they can't beat, has been added into the game to make it easier. Activating the super guide will show a computer playing as Luigi how to beat the level with option of trying again. The guide can be used only after the player has died eight times. Worlds- *World 1 (NSMB Wii) *World 2 (NSMB Wii) *World 3 (NSMB Wii) *World 4 (NSMB Wii) *World 5 (NSMB Wii) *World 6 (NSMB Wii) *World 7 (NSMB Wii) *World 8 (NSMB Wii) *World 9 (NSMB Wii) Gallery New-super-mario-bros-wii-20091019005601358_640w-1-.jpg|Map of World 3 New_super_mario_bros_wii_screenshot_4-1-.jpg| New-Super-Mario-Bros-Wii-26-1-.jpg External links *Official Website *European mirror * Japanese Official site * Game profile at Nintendo.com Category:Wii games Category:Mario universe Category:2009 video games Category:Mario platform games Category:2D platform games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games